


A feeling

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Madney Drabble





	A feeling

“Smells delicious”Maddie said as she snuck up behind her husband 

Howie smiles feeling his wife’s arms wrap snugly around him “Hey Wifey”

“Hey hubby”Maddie said back flirtatiously to her husband in a playful manner 

Maddie hugging him from behind as she watched him at work 

“Can’t wait to feast on what you made”Maddie kissed him on his cheek 

“You’ll like it”Howie said to her 

“Oh well we will just have to go ahead and wait and see about that won’t we mister”Maddie said to him

“I have a feeling you will”Howie replies


End file.
